Tangled in the Hands of Fate
by t0tally al0n3
Summary: Jimmy:I really want to tell you the story of my friend. It's about the wonderful life that she's lived and how she brought Cindy and me closer together. .:This Fic is Done:.
1. In a Moment

Hi! I'm not very good at telling stories...but I want to tell you a story about my friend. Oh, first, I had better introduce myself. See...my name is James Isaac Neutron, but everyone just calls me Jimmy. I like being called "Jimmy"; "James" sounds so nerdy... Heh, sorry! Guess I'm getting an awfully bit sidetracked. I've got a robot dog named Goddard and the best parents that a boy genius could ever ask for! Yup, I got it all.... I even got a bunch of awesome friends. We all live in Retroville..and that is where my story takes place.

About a month ago, I was walking home from school on a Friday afternoon. I usually walk with my buds, Carl and Sheen, but today Carl had art lessons and Sheen had to go to tutoring (he really needs it…). Well, as I reached my house, I was thinking about all the blueprints I had drawn up during the week when I had some spare time after my homework. I was really excited to actually start working on building my new inventions. Sadly, my plans were interrupted as I stepped through the door of my home. I saw my mom quickly grabbing her purse and frantically checking if she had everything in a large bag. My father, standing right next to her, had a very worried look on his face…and when my father has a worried look on his face…you totally know that something is wrong.

"What's the matter mom?" I asked.

"Oh, Jimmy….." cried my mom. "I'm afraid it's your grandmother…. She's gotten into a car accident…"

"What?!" I screamed. "A car accident?! W-w-why….t-t-that's awful!"

"Grab your coat son. We're on our way to the hospital…you'd better come along." my dad said.

So I grabbed my coat and headed out the door to follow my parents. We all got into the car and drove of to St. John's Medical, where my grandmother was being hospitalized.

When we got there, I followed my parents towards the front desk. As my parents were asking for my grandmother's room, I looked around.

"Gosh" I thought. "The whole place is filled with stretchers, medicine carts, and pulse rating machines… and the smell of medication sure does linger throughout the air."

My mom and dad were able to get my grandmother's room. It was on the fifth floor…Room 108, I believe. As we got on the elevator, I hurried over to the elevator window. I just really like looking outside; I just love heights. Suddenly, through the window, I saw a girl sitting in a wheelchair all alone on the balcony. The balcony was on the same floor as we were.

Soon the elevator doors opened and before you know it……..I was quickly in Room 108. There we found my grandmother, but she was still unconscious. My mom and dad immediately rushed to her side to gently talk to her. I walked over too, but after twenty minutes of looking at my unconscious grandmother…I kind of got bored. So I decided to wander around the fifth floor a bit.

I looked at the new equipment and poked around with the IVs when finally I had found the balcony where that girl in the wheelchair was and quietly tiptoed to the other side of the balcony… But as I was in the process, the girl turned her wheelchair around and our eyes locked.

After a moment of silence, she gave me the sweetest smile that I had ever seen in my whole entire life! At that moment, I knew that I had made a friend.

"Hi! My name is Tohru." she said.

"Tohru, huh? That is one tight name. Oh, sorry. My name is Jimmy" I replied.

We busily chatted away…..like we were old friends or something! In just five minutes, I just realized how much we had in common. She loved science and she also liked to read books. She had a great sense of humor, too. She liked to draw and she also reads _Popular Science_, just like me!!! I also found out some personal stuff too…like the fact that she can walk, but she sometimes uses the wheelchair. How she secretly dips her fries in ice cream and how she sings when no one is around (I think it's safe to admit that I do that, too..)

"So..uh, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't eaten anything since this morning, but my appetite is starting to come back." Tohru replied.

"Why don't I order us something from the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Sure that sounds, great…….May I come along, too?" she asked.

"Of course you can!" I replied.

With that said, off we went. I got behind the wheelchair, grabbed the handles and started to push her. We chatted more along the way….it was great! When we got to the cafeteria, I ordered a pastrami sandwich and a Purple Flurp and Tohru ordered some fries and a Purple Flurp, as well.

We sat down at the nearest table and started to eat our food.

"Hey, this stuff isn't that bad!" I said.

Tohru smiled at me and asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know….I just thought that hospital food would be bad……"

Tohru started drinking her Purple Flurp.

"I hope you don't mind me asking……, but why are you here?" I asked.

"Aw, don't worry……. I'm here because I was diagnosed with lung cancer…"

"Lung cancer!!! But that……you're breathing fine!! This has got to be horrible news for your parents!" I screamed.

"Well, the cancer hasn't spread…and it's not that bad, yet. My parents don't know about this because I don't have any……" she answered.

"Y-y-you're an orphan?!"

"Yeah………"

"But who pays your hospital bills?" I asked.

"Well, the orphanage does….." she replied. "The nuns thought that it would be better for me to stay in the hospital…so that I can be treated in an early stage. So here I am."

"Gosh….I-I-I-I'm awfully sorry….." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Jimmy." she said. "I just know things will get better."

We soon finished our food and I was about to start pushing her wheelchair when she got up and said, "I feel like such a burden when you push me around in my wheelchair…..I'll just walk with you."

"Are you sure……..? Will you be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ill be fine!" she assured me. "I don't want you to worry about me."

"You know what…….I'm still afraid that you might fall over." I said. "So just let me hold your hand."

She gave me her hand and I led her out of the cafeteria. Judging by her size…I guess she was one year younger than me. From the corner of my eye, I observed her apparel. She wasn't wearing a hospital robe, but a white shirt, a pair of flair jeans, and some pink sneakers. I looked at my watch and realized that it was already 5:02.

"Whoa, 5:02 already!!??" I said shockingly.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"Oh, my parents are in Room 108." I said. "We are here to see my grandmother. See, she got into a car accident."

"Oh, that is so awful!" she said with a hurt look on her face. "How about we walk to Room 108 together?"

"I love the sound of that." I replied.

So we walked together. I still held her hand though….I really didn't want her to fall.

When we got to Room 108, my grandmother was awake, thank goodness. I also introduced Tohru to my parents and my grandmother. They started to really like Tohru within one minute. We all talked a bit more until it was time to go. As we left my grandmother's room, Tohru walked with me. We stayed within a few feet away from my parents. I had some gas left from the Purple Flurp…so I started to burp the alphabet. Tohru thought that it was funny.

We reached the elevator and my parents and I got inside. Before the doors closed I waved goodbye to Tohru and she waved back at me.

As we walked to the car, I said, "Hey, mom, dad, can I come back here tomorrow to see Tohru again?"

"Of course you can sweetie!" replied my mom.

"Definitely, Jimbo!" my dad said.

We drove out of the hospital, as I looked out of the window……..I could still see Tohru's sweet smile.


	2. Party of Six

Well, I got up on Saturday morning and I was really hoping to give Tohru a surprise. Last night, when I go home from the hospital, I called up all of my friends…really praying that they would say yes to my plans. See, I was planning for my friends, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen, to come with me to the hospital and surprise Tohru…you know, by taking her out for a day. I also called the Tohru's doctor and he said that it was fine with him. Well, anyway, my friends said yes! They said yes that they would accompany me into taking Tohru around town. My parents really like the idea.

I was really excited when I got out of bed. I quickly changed into my clothes, put on my shoes, grabbed my bag (filled with cookies for Tohru) and headed outside to go get my friends.

Carl and Sheen were already in front of my house and I was really glad to see them! We all walked to Cindy's house and found that Libby was there. The two of them were all ready to go and so, we all headed towards St. John's Medical Hospital in my hovercar.

We all asked the nurse where Tohru was.

"She is on the balcony." replied the nurse.

"Thank you!" we all said in unison.

All five of us got to the balcony, where sure enough, there was Tohru. She was sitting in a chair with a sketch book on her lap. A little bird was sitting on the balcony's railing. I guess she was trying to draw it.

She turned around with a startled look on her face. "Wha…..? Oh, you scared me…"

"Oh, sorry………" I said while I was scratching the back of my neck. "We really didn't mean to startle you."

"Huh….? Who's we?" she asked me.

That was when I signaled the rest of my friends to come out. I saw the look on Tohru's face as I introduced them to each one of them. Tohru seemed so happy to make new friends…..although she seemed quite shy at first…….she was able to overcome that. For some reason, I noticed that Cindy had taken a special interest in Tohru; I really don't know why. But Cindy gave Tohru a great smile…a kind of different one that I've ever seen. I then titled that smile: _Cindy's Tohru Smile_.

Oh, you're probably confused at this point…. You see, to me Cindy has a great many number of smiles. There's this smile that Cindy would give to Nick. That's the _Cindy's Nick Smile._ And the smile that Cindy would give to Libby…… you got it, that's the _Cindy's Libby Smile._ But so far, there hasn't been a smile of Cindy's that I could call all my own…… at that point in time.

Anyway, back to my story……..

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Sheen screamed. "Let's get on with Tohru's surprise!"

"Sheen!!!" everyone screamed.

"Surprise?!" Tohru asked. "You guys went through all the trouble to get me a surprise?!"

"We sure did, Tohru!" Libby said.

"Yup!" joined Carl. "And we sure hope you like it!"

"Hey, lets go." Cindy said cheerfully.

We all when back inside and headed straight for the elevator, but I stayed a few feet away from the group to give the cookies I brought to Tohru.

"Wow!" Tohru exclaimed. "There are so many cookies! Thank you so much!"

"Aw, no problem, Tohru….I just thought that you might want a little snack." I said while blushing.

"Hey, you don't mind if I share these with the others…uh, do you?" she asked me.

"It's fine!" I assured her.

"Okay, thanks." Tohru said as she handed me a cookie. "And here is one for you."

I smiled at her. I was really thankful for the cookie, I mean, after all, I was pretty hungry. I watched everyone get into the elevator. Tohru and I were the ones to get in last. I stood at the side as Tohru passed around the bag of cookies that I had given to her.

"Thanks, Tohru!" Carl said.

"Wow, these cookies are great!" Libby said.

"Mmmmph, mflmmhmmm!" agreed Sheen.

"Where did you get them?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, Jimmy gave them to me….I really wanted to share with everyone." Tohru said.

When Tohru said that, I knew that she was completely not like other girls. She was the type that you rarely see. She had the tendency to always put others in front of herself…just basic self-sacrifice.

The gang and I all went outside into the fresh air. I saw Cindy take Tohru's hand and they walked together.

"Race you to the hovercar!" Cindy said to Tohru.

"Oh, it's on!" Tohru replied with a smug look on her face.

"Whoo hoo!" Libby cried as she watched the two competitors run.

As usual, Cindy got there first. That is partially expected with her being so athletic and all. Yet, it was really strange…Cindy was treating Tohru as the winner. That was a side of Cindy I had never seen before; I've always been used to seeing her rub it into her opponent's face.

All six of us got into the hovercar and drove off to the first destination on our trip and that would be the Candy Bar. Honestly, it was the perfect way to get hyper for an out of control day.

"Party of six?", Sam asked.

"You bet!" Carl replied.

We walked over to our table. At first Cindy and I fought over who would sit next to Tohru, but in the end Tohru sat between us…since she really didn't like to see Cindy and I fighting.

"So, what'll it be, yeah?" Sam asked all of us.

"Oh, there's so much to choose from!" squealed Carl.

"Dang, Carl, just take a sundae!" Sheen screamed.

"Sheen, let Carl decide." Libby scold as she shook her head at Sheen.

"Wow, that sounds good," Tohru perked. "I think I'll have a sundae."

"Me too!" I said.

"Hang on Sam. Better make that three!" Cindy joined.

"I'll just have a chocolate shake." Libby sighed.

"Ooooohhhhhh, make mine vanilla!" Sheen said as he put his arm around Libby.

"What'll you have, Carl?" Sam asked.

"Uh…….hmmmmm…….guess I'll settle for some coffee ice cream." Carl said.

Within a few moments our orders reached us. I saw Tohru smile as her sundae was placed right in front of her. She giggled with delight and quickly stuck her spoon into the sweet concoction. Not much was said between the six of us. I mean, ice cream and shakes are just too good! During the whole time my friends never mentioned anything about Tohru's cancer; I really didn't want her to remember any of that.

"Wahhhhhhh!" Carl said as he finished the last of his ice cream. "That was pretty good."

"As a matter, of fact, Carl, I second that!" I agreed.

"So, Tohru…." Cindy said.

"What do you think of the Candy Bar?" Libby interrupted.

"Don't you think that it's the best place on earth?" Sheen asked.

"Well, I think that it's something like that… I really liked this place. Thanks for the surprise, guys." Tohru answered as she smiled gratefully.

"You don't think that it's over do you?" I asked her.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Tohru asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Your surprise isn't over yet!" Cindy reassured Tohru as she patted her on the head.

"Come on!" cried Libby and Sheen in unison.

All six of us left the Candy Bar in a mad dash and headed over to Retroland. As soon as Tohru's had laid her eyes on the stupendous amusement park her mouth dropped.

"This is the surprise!?" Tohru asked.

"Yup!" Cindy said.

"It sure is!" Libby joined.

"Arghh!!!!!!!! Can we go already!!!????" screamed Sheen. "Carl and I are having a barf contest!"

"We are?" Carl asked.

"Now!" answered Sheen.

We all got to the ticket booth and I was just about to pay for Tohru's ticket when Cindy slapped down a twenty onto the counter.

"Uh……..Cindy, you didn't have to do that." I said.

"Sooooo…….you're point, Neutron." she asked me.

"But why did you do it?" I asked.

But I didn't get an answer. I couldn't even see her face after I asked her that question.

"Whatever" I thought to myself. "That's her problem."

The first ride we went on was the Bat Outta Heck. I sat with Tohru for the first round. She was having so much fun…especially when we were on the loop. I opened my eyes just while we were upside down just to see her face. Her eyes were shut and she was hanging onto the bar for dear life. She was screaming her heart out. I wasn't worried about her though. The doctor said that she was treated at the first sign and that she would be okay….that is if the cancer didn't spread.

When we got of the ride, all six of us were extremely dizzy.

"Whoa…..!!!" sighed Sheen.

"You give up?" asked Carl hopefully.

"In your DREAMS, Wheezer!!!!!!!!" screamed Sheen.

After a few more rides, we all started to get a little hungry….well, except Carl and Sheen. Libby and Tohru went to a stand to buy some candy.

"Well, looks like you've out done yourself this time, Neutron!" said Cindy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look at her." Cindy calmly said as she pointed to Tohru.

We both watched her, with her cotton candy in one hand, run to Carl to gently pat him on the back as he barfed into the nearest trash can.

"You mean…Tohru?" I questioned.

"Yup." Cindy said. "You've made her happy…….You've given her the time of her life; this is probably the best day that she has ever had in her whole entire life."

I was blushing, but I couldn't let her see that so I just turned my head away.

"Neutron, I've got to hand it to you……this totally has your name written all over it." Cindy teased as she patted my back.

I have no idea why Cindy was being so nice to me…. It's weird, but, to tell you the truth….., I actually liked it. Right there it seemed as if things were getting better, but it was totally wrong to keep my hopes up………


	3. Untold Feelings of Affection

Although Tohru's cancer was treated at an early stage….well..it, it, spread. The cancer spread and there was nothing that I could do about it. I just hated this-this-this _thing_!!!!!! I just hated this so much. I hated knowing that my new friend was dying and I was always at her bed side watching her slowly and yet surely almost letting go her tight grasp on life. I would bring her little presents, like flowers, books, and cute little teddy bears and even though she was weak, she would always turn her head to smile at me. It was a smile that seemed to say "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Things will only get better." On the outside, Tohru seemed absolutely fearless, but the look in her eyes didn't lie. She really was scared…she didn't know what was going to happen.

See, the doctor had suggested putting Tohru on a breathing tube to the nuns, but the cost of the tube was just too expensive and on top of that she would have to be placed in a specially prepared room to get the right body temperature. I was really shocked at the fact that the nuns couldn't provide all of this for her…that they are just going to let her die.

Tohru really loved the visits that my friends and I gave to her. She looked really happy. We would all sit near Tohru's bed and just talk to her, tell her some great stories of our adventures. Tohru really like the story about how we were all on a game show and the whole entire continual existence of Earth was left in our hands.

Carl had been very quiet through our visits with Tohru; I suppose that he was quite sad because of all this. I mean, I can't blame him for being sad. There would be times when he couldn't take it anymore and just burst out of the room crying his eyes out.

I ran out of the room to follow him

"What's the matter, Carl? Tell me what's wrong." I told him.

"Jimmy, I'm scared..I'm scared for Tohru." Carl sobbed.

"Scared?…..But why?" I asked him. "Tohru is a tough girl…She can take care of herself. You'll see everything will be a-okay!"

"I guess you're right, Jimmy. You're always right…well 99.9 of the time…" sighed Carl.

"That's the spirit!" I said as I gave Carl a pat on the back. But really, to tell you the truth, I wasn't so sure about what I said. I was very uncomfortable because I knew, in my heart, that I had lied to Carl. I wasn't sure if everything would get better, in fact, I wasn't sure of anything at all.

Sheen and Libby….well, Sheen put a stop to his insane wackiness for a while. Libby was always by Tohru and Cindy. The two of them didn't look emotionally effected….but I have seen Sheen and Libby crying together in a secluded area during school. They sat close together as they patted each other on the back. I've never seen Sheen cry before and if he ever did it was probably over Ultralord.

As for Cindy…….. One day we both decided to go visit Tohru together after school. By now, Tohru's cancer had perhaps spread throughout her body tissue and we both knew that she didn't have much time left.

When we got there, Tohru was sleeping…..She slept throughout our whole visit. But we still talked to her; I guess we thought that she could probably hear us. We told her about what had happened at school and what was going on among our friends.

"I really hope that you get better soon, Tohru." Cindy softly said.

"Yeah…." I joined.

"We had so much fun on our last trip didn't we?" Cindy asked me.

"Oh boy we sure did!" I perked up.

"Remember when we went to the Candy Bar? That sundae tasted so good when we ate it with you!" Cindy giggled. "I think the look on your face when you first laid eyes of Retroland was adorable."

"Tohru, we had so much fun. I really liked it when we went on the Bat Outta Heck together! That was awesome; your were screaming your heart out." I laughed.

"Don't worry, Tohru, once you get better we'll take you again to Retroland. This time we will have more fun than the last trip. Next time, we'll all go on ever single darn ride twice!" Cindy said with a hopeful smile on her face.

For a moment…I forgot where I was…….I was lost in my own thoughts. I knew that there wasn't going to be a "next time." I knew that I would never see Tohru's smiling face ever again. I knew that she was….was going to die. The look on Cindy's face just totally gave it away…..

"We'd better go now." I told Cindy.

"I guess you're right, Jimmy,-wait….you go on ahead….."Cindy replied. "There's something that I really need to take care of that can't wait."

I didn't want to mess with Cindy, so I just followed her command by leaving the room. As I walked out I was pretty thankful that my grandmother was safe and that she has already checked out of the hospital. Who knows what she's doing right now……probably something crazy, like entering a car race.

But then it hit me. I thought that Cindy was going to cover Tohru with her blanket, but Cindy did something else too. I decided to remain quietly by the doorway to see what Cindy was up to. With my back against the wall, I peered into the doorway. Cindy was right by Tohru's ear.

I think that Cindy was whispering something to Tohru….I know that it is really impolite to eavesdrop, but I just couldn't help myself….

I picked up some words that were like: "I don't know how to say it……..you've taught me to always think of others instead of myself……You are the person……I trust….my secret……he's everything that I want….love him…..hard to show feelings……..affection."

I couldn't hear the rest of what she was saying nor could I hear the end. I didn't want her to know that I was listening, so I made a mad dash towards the elevator.

As I walked into the elevator, I was wondering who was Cindy talking about and what did she mean by "hard to show feelings"? I was totally confused, but at the same time I was really curious. Little did I know, that my confusion would soon end.


	4. The Truth Revealed

A few days before Tohru's death, I received news from the doctor that Tohru's days on earth were numbered. It was then that I knew exactly what to do. I had to spend as much time as I could to be with Tohru during her time of need. It was now that she needed me-no me and my friends more than ever. I can just recall, watching her breathe, she would strain so much….just for …one breath of air. I hated watching her suffer…..

It was a Friday morning when I ditched the whole entire school day to see Tohru. I know that ditching is bad, but I really had to see her. Nothing was going to get in my way…..nothing.

I left the house early and told my parents that I had to tutor some first grader. Of course, they had no objection and they knew that I did do some tutoring. But there was no tutoring. It was just an excuse to leave the house, ditch school, and see Tohru. As soon as I was within a few yards away from my house, I used my jetpack backpack to quickly transport myself to the hospital. At that time, I didn't know the surprise that waited for me.

I entered through the hospital doors, entered the elevator, and soon arrived at the level of Tohru's room. I had expected to see her right there on the bed. Her slim hand, her face with those tired, lifeless eyes were always the first to greet me as I entered the room. Yet, today…….they weren't there.

I looked around the room…with quite a puzzled look on my face.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked myself. "They didn't move her to another room did they?"

Well, I guess, that the Tohru's nurse was watching me because she entered the room as if on cue.

"May I help you?" she asked me.

"You sure can! Where's Tohru?" I questioned.

"Tohru…she….she's not here." the nurse stuttered.

"Oh, then can you tell me where she is then. I really would like to see her, ma'am ?" I asked.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." she said as she looked at the ground. "Tohru….is dead."

"Excuse me?!" I laughed nervously. "She can't be dead. I don't believe this!"

"I'm sorry…..uh," she paused.

"Jimmy." I filled in.

"Jimmy, but she is." the nurse said with a solemn look on her face.

I suppose that at that time, I guess that I lost my mind. I grabbed her collar pulling her neck, making her eyes at my level.

"She can't be dead!" I screamed with a sour look on my face. "I refuse to believe it!!!!"

The nurse suddenly pushed me away and replied, "Look, Jimmy, I know that……that it's hard to believe. You may think that it is just a dream…."

"It is!" I insisted as I turned to walk towards Tohru's bed.

"But this is reality. People….they die." the nurse continued.

I wouldn't listen. I just gingerly rubbed my fingers across Tohru's blankets and I placed my head upon her pillow.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked me.

"Yes…..I would like to be left alone." I replied with a straight look on my face.

After the nurse left, the tears came pouring down my face. Why…why… why do horrible things like this happen? It's not fair. She's just a fragile soul caught in the wretched hands of fate! She probably knew that she never had a chance…but she never gave up hope. Tohru never let go of life..until her very last breath. The thing that I hate the most was that..that as that last breath was taken…I wasn't by her side…to say goodbye. To say thank you…for being my friend, to let her know how much I care about her…how much I admired her strength and courage in overcoming fear. Now, she'll never know what I had to say.

For hours…I just sat there with an empty, blank face. By now my eyes stung quite badly by all the crying, but I was too lost in my thoughts to even care. I started to think about how I first met her. How she was an orphan……… I knew that I should be thankful for all the things that I have. Thankful for my parents, my friends, and my health. Tohru taught me that. I wondered if I would ever have the strength to somehow dismiss Tohru's death from my mind. I wanted to trick my brain into thinking that Tohru had found her parents and would be moving to another city.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and a familiar voice asked, "May I come in?"

It was Cindy.

Without looking up I replied, "Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

She walked in with a few books in her hands.

"I thought you would be here." she said as she set the books down and grabbed a chair to sit next to me. "You weren't at school today, so I volunteered to bring your homework."

I didn't answer, but I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You know, I heard what happened..." Cindy started. "How Tohru died."

I nodded very slowly.

"It is true, then isn't it?" she asked.

Yet again I nodded.

"I really learned so much from her….." Cindy stated. "She taught me so many things."

I finally got the courage to speak.

"Yeah, she…she taught me a whole lot too." I replied.

Cindy was a bit startled when she heard me speak and she looked a bit more comfortable. I didn't want it to seem like she was talking to a log.

"I just can't believe that she is gone……. And I couldn't even get to say goodbye!" I sobbed. The tears started to stream down my face again.

"I –I-I-I- can't believe it either!" Cindy sobbed too.

I didn't want Cindy to see me cry so I quickly wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"She's such a sweet innocent little girl…..she never meant the world any harm at all!!!" Cindy cried. "Now…….she's……..dead!!!!!"

"Cindy…..please….please don't cry! It really hurts me to see you cry." I assured her as I gently caressed her hair. "She's in a happier place now…..and even though we weren't there to say goodbye………maybe she's watching us right now..you know?"

Then I realized it…I realized that the strength that I needed to forget Tohru's death was all in my heart. I started pouring out comforting words to Cindy trying to calm her down and at the same time…I was comforting myself too.

"If Tohru were here right now." I continued. "She probably wouldn't want to see us cry like this. Tohru would want us to be happy…she would want us to celebrate that the pain that she endured is finally over! Cindy, everything will be okay……trust me. Tohru's memory will always remain in our hearts, but as for now….well, we have each other…"

Cindy looked up. Tears were all over face and her eyes were a bit red from all of the crying.

"You're right, Neutron. I guess….that we really do have each other." Cindy said as she smiled at me.

Right there!!!! There it is….A smile of Cindy's that I can call _my_ very own: _Cindy's Jimmy Smile._ It just seemed like a dream. Cindy actually gave me my very own special smile.

"Jimmy……there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for many years." Cindy said.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Jimmy, throughout all these years…… you know how I've made fun of you…..I've only done that to hide my true feelings….The thing is…that I-I-I- l-lo……….I would……tell…you, but I just can't say it." Cindy stuttered.

"Well, you don't have to tell me now." I assured her.

"No! It's got to be said. I don't want to waste time……" Cindy sighed. "I may not know how to say it….but I'll try my best to show it."

It was then that Cindy…..gave me…a kiss right on the lips. Her soft arms were wrapped all around me and I slowly wrapped my arms around her. It felt weird kissing her…but, in all due honesty, I really liked it. For a few moments, I felt like I was in heaven and I almost forgot where I really was. I suppose that no words in the dictionary could explain how that kiss felt. I wish that it could continue…..but as all good things come to an end..so must the kiss.

We let go and I saw Cindy's face. She was blushing all over and didn't know what to say. I smiled back to make her feel comfortable.

"Cindy…..I forgive you, for all those years…….see the truth is that I've had the same feelings for you ever since I laid eyes on you." I replied.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Cindy said as she smiled at me. "I'd better be going now…..but before I go…"

Cindy grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Let's promise to never fight again, okay?" Cindy asked with an anxious look on her face.

"Let's!" I replied.

Cindy didn't want me to walk her to the elevator. She told me that she would be okay and that I didn't have to worry

I watched her leave the room and I turned to walk back to Tohru's bedside. Then I noticed something. Something that had not been there before. It was an envelope that was addressed to me that lay on the bed. I opened it up and read what is said:

_Dear Jimmy,_

_I just want to thank you so much for all that you've done. No words can express how grateful I am having you as a friend…Even though you couldn't be by my side to say goodbye…you and your friends were always there…there in my heart. I really loved all the little presents that you gave me; I love each and every one of them._

_Although I was never able to give you anything in return…let me promise you this. Just as you remained always and forever by my side so will I be with you. I don't want you to ever feel alone or afraid. Just remember that I will always be with you just as you have been there for me._

_P.S. Give my regards to the future Mr. James and Cindy Neutron._

_Your friend always and forever,_

_Tohru _

This note that I received was not a lie. From that moment on…I never felt alone. Tohru was always there and I really like that. Sometimes…at night, when I couldn't sleep, I would often talk to Tohru and for some strange reason, I really felt that she was there..listening to me. Just patiently listening to my every word. When I look up at the sky, I can still see her sweet smile.

Carl was able to over come his fear of some things…like spiders and worms with the help of Tohru as inspiration. But we are still trying to help Carl get over his fear of dead stuff.

Sheen and Libby sure got close. They're even further in their relationship than Cindy and I are. Sheen agreed to only wear his Ultralord shirt for at least one day a week and for the rest of the days, he would wear only the latest styles picked out by the gang's fashion diva, Libby. As for Libby, she agreed to watch at least two episodes of Ultralord a week and to attend only _some_ of the Ultralord Cartoon Conventions.

You can call me crazy, but I think that Tohru was an angel sent from above. She was probably sent to help Cindy and I share our true feelings for one another. After our hand shaken promise, Cindy and I never fought anymore. In fact, we're starting to think about going steady. But I'm still trying to figure out what Tohru meant by "give my regards to the future Mr. James and Cindy Neutron".

Well, if there's one thing that I've learned from Tohru, its that in life there are only two types of people that you will ever meet: friends and people that you will never forget.


	5. Always and Forever

-A Reader's Look Forty-Five Years Into The Future-

Five people, five people are gathered here to pay their due respects to one who so rightly deserves it all; one who has lived her life to the fullest. One who's name is Tohru. These five people couldn't possibly be standing here today if it hadn't been for her help and her strong will.

Among the five, is one who is quite profound in his knowledge, known as Jimmy Neutron. At the age of thirteen, he had a growth spurt and at the age of sixteen, he attended MIT where he earned his degree in engineering and received a total of 25 Nobel Prizes. Jimmy became quite a successful man since he is now the head of the Boeing Corporation and is NASA's chief administrator. In honor of his beloved Tohru, he designed a special airplane model, _Tohru's Dreamliner 747._

At Jimmy's side, stands one so dear to him, his precious Cindy Vortex. At the age of nineteen, the two sweet people were joined in holy matrimony and from that point on the two of them had such a romantic life. Cindy became a surprisingly famous actor by finally getting the attention of casting director, Korky Shimatzu. Cindy was almost always featured on the cover of _Vogue_ and she also did some modeling for Victoria Secret as well. The contribution that she dedicated to Tohru? A new famous perfume: _Hope._

Next to Cindy is one who has remained faithful to her throughout all her life, Libby Folfax. She soon became a very well known fashion designer and had a whole entire clothing and accessories apparel made in honor of Tohru. She also had a CD out entitled: _Always with Me._ That, by now, perhaps has sold millions of copies worldwide.

Sheen remains right next to the only love of his life, Libby. When you look at him now, you will know in a quick second that he has not changed….nope, not a single bit. Sheen Esteves now owns one of the top rated talk shows in the whole entire U.S. With this on hand, Libby prays each and every single night that Sheen won't do anything embarrassing while on national television. Sheen has not stopped trying to give Libby the perfect nickname (even after their marriage). Sheen dedicated an episode of his show to all those who had cancer…this show was especially dedicated to Tohru.

Carl Wheezer is still the same sweet and fearful person that we've all known to love. He now runs the Candy Bar, but has transformed it into the Llama-O-Rama, a nightclub and a petting zoo. As like the Candy Bar, many guests still come to the Llama-O-Rama…especially llama lovers. In honor of Tohru….Carl created a special sundae with a special strawberry like flavor.

Among these five, there was not a single one of them that doubted that they would not be standing here together today if it weren't for Tohru's help. Although their faces seem solemn, you could still see a tear or two streaming down all of their wistful faces.

The weather perfectly suited this occasion, for it was cloudy and there were many signs of rain in the air. As the rain came down…in unison, the five opened their umbrellas, covering a gravestone with the most inspirational epitaph: _I will always be by your side…today, tomorrow,…forever._

Yet right above them… and unseen by the human eye was an angelic figure with a familiar face that the five could recognize. The face had a smile that always touched Jimmy's heart; the face that would always remain in their heart's ..always and forever.

_'Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven and her tears are pouring down _

_That's how you know she's watching; wishing she could be here now_

_And sometimes when I'm lonely…I remember she can see_

'_Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven and she's…watching over you and me_


End file.
